


of pleasure and pain

by corpuscle



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which taekwoon is a bit of a sadist and sanghyuk is <i>definitely</i> going to be late for work</p>
            </blockquote>





	of pleasure and pain

Sanghyuk never knows how he gets himself into these positions. It's not that he has a problem with it, but he's got Taekwoon's nails leaving crescents in his wrists from where they're yanked above his head and his legs are spread so wide his pelvis is going to ache for days as the older pounds roughly into him, and he just _knows_ he's going to be late for work - knew he was going to be late for work when he woke up with Taekwoon's arms wrapped around his chest and something hard grinding into his ass. But he doesn't have a problem with it, especially when Taekwoon shifts in his stance on his knees and strikes a place inside Sanghyuk that has him crying out and seeing stars. 

Taekwoon switches to gripping Sanghyuk's wrist with only one hand, but it's no less bruising as he moves his other hand down to the younger's hip. Sanghyuk is drowning in sensation, but through it all he can still feel Taekwoon's fingertips brushing lightly up and down his inner thigh. It drives him insane until the light touches morph into a strong grip - Taekwoon's fingernails making marks in Sanghyuk's skin to match those on his wrists and compliment the bites and bruises on his chest - and Taekwoon hoists Sanghyuk's leg up over his shoulder, driving into him from a new angle. 

Sanghyuk's back arches off the bed as far as he can and he lets out a jumbled slur of " _fuck_ ," and " _yes_ ," and " _more_ ," and " _Taekwoon_ ," breaking off into a scream as soon as Taekwoon delivers a series of harsh slaps to his exposed ass and the back of his thigh. 

Sanghyuk is so close to finishing, the pain of his protesting muscles, Taekwoon's marks and scratches, and the steady slap of Taekwoon's thighs against burning red handprints on his skin combined with the pleasure of having Taekwoon on him and in him is pushing him closer and closer to the edge until he's twisting and tensing and squirming in Taekwoon's grip and painting his chest with his cum. His mouth is hanging open and he can't tell if he's actually making any noise, fallen to the throes of pleasure as his vision goes white and he loses himself for a few moments. 

Sanghyuk is in agony. Beautiful, blissful agony. 

When Sanghyuk opens his eyes he's still breathless and each heave of his chest makes his aching muscles scream, but none of that matters because Taekwoon is stroking through his hair and pressing featherlight kisses to his neck and collar. Sanghyuk registers the familiar feeling of sticky wetness dripping out of him and makes a small noise. Or, tries to. His voice is hoarse and broken from all of the noise he made earlier, so the only thing that comes out of him is a rough squeak. 

Taekwoon pulls back and the look in his eyes is genuinely apologetic. Sanghyuk is flooded with warmth as Taekwoon presses a chaste kiss to his lips and wipes his thumb down the wet tracts Sanghyuk didn't know he made down his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry, Yeobo," Taekwoon presses another kiss to Sanghyuk's forehead, "you're just so cute when you cry."


End file.
